primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Philip Burton
Philip Burton (born ca. 1971) is as just as good of a businessman, as he is a scientist - resulting in a new public/private partnership at the ARC after the failure of the last missions. His key interests lie in anomaly research, rather than the creatures. Official Description Handsome, charismatic, charming – Philip is a man who seems to have it all. As a young man, Philip Burton was a gifted and idealistic scientist; eager to make the world a better place. But as he started to make discoveries, and his reputation grew, so too did his desire to make money. Philip realised he was as good a businessman as he was a scientist. He liked the celebrity status that came with his success. To the public he is intelligent, likeable, ambitious, always making the list of Britain’s most eligible bachelors. To his employees he’s tough but firm. He knows what he wants. He doesn’t suffer fools. But there’s another side to Philip that people don’t see – controlling and manipulative, ruthless in his desire to make his ambitions a reality. We will catch glimpses of this darker side in the first half of the series, but as the series build to its dramatic climax Philip’s true colours will be seen. Bio Series 4 Prequel Webisodes Philip first appeared in a Prospero Industries introductory video for Matt Anderson when he first arrived at the ARC, introducing himself and explaining what the company did. Jess Parker mentioned that Philip didn't come in very often, prefering to use James Lester to find out what was going on. (S4 Prequel Episode 3) Episode 4.1 After an incident at the ARC in which the Dracorex escaped from the menagerie, Philip came to the ARC and told Lester that the Minister had asked him to add extend the budget for the ARC operation to which he'd agreed. He approached Matt, who had claimed to be the one responsible for the dinosaur's rampage, and asked why he was covering for Jess, saying he wasn't a very good liar. However he quickly dismissed the reason, and before he left he reminded Matt that he could be fired if he screwed up again. He returned to the ARC after Connor Temple and Abby Maitland had returned to the present, and wasn't sure whether to be complimented or insulted by Connor's description of him to Abby. He and Lester told them that their jobs as field team members were no longer required, as the policy was now for all team members to be from the military. Episode 4.2 He watched Matt's interview with Abby and Connor, deducing that they were tired and would see that they didn't need to return to the team eventually, though Lester didn't think so. As Philip left Lester convinced him that Aby could look after the menagerie creatures, but when it came to Connor, Philip thought him to be undisciplined and decided not to let him rejoin the ARC. He later learned that a creature, a Kaprosuchus, had been loose at the docks, and after realising that the anomaly must have opened and closed before the ADD was created, noted it was a pity seeing as they had lost the potential data. Matt attempted to convince him and Lester to allow Abby and Connor back onto the team for their efforts in helping to kill the creature, and though Philip didn't want to as the new policy was strict, Lester pointed out that they were still technicially field team members due to their disappearance before the policy was put into place, and Philip reluctantly agreed. Episode 4.3 Philip asked Connor to remain behind at the ARC when a new anomaly was detected, asking for his help with his new security system. He told Connor it was to scan the ARC for creature activity in case one from the menagerie escaped. He constantly asked for Connor to do more as he continued working on the scanner, and while preparing to leave the ARC he spotted the Coelurosauravus outside of the menagerie. Philip warned Connor to stop the scan, but was too late as the ARC entered lockdown, and Philip was trapped in the room with the creature. He overheard Connor calling Philip an idiot for not explaining the entire system to him, and was not pleased. As he was the only person who could cancel the lockddown, and was unable to do so due to the lack of a retinal scanner in the room he was in, which was also having the air sucked out of it to kill the creature. Connor asked Philip to look after Rex, and Philip wasn't happy that he was putting the creatu re's life ahead of his, and before he lost consciousness, tried to tell Connor about project New Dawn, but was unable to say more. Fortunately Connor managed to cancel the lockdown, and medics managed to revive Philip. As he prepared to leave, he thanked Connor, saying he had underestimated him. Philip asked Connor to keep Rex away from him in the future, and although Connor asked if he was going to tell him what New Dawn was, Philip said it could wait until another time. Episode 4.4 Due to the inconvieniences of keeping and taking care of the creatures in the menagerie, and the incident in which he was nearly killed, Philip decided to arrange for them to be put down. Lester didn't agree, but Philip pointed out he was in charge of the science division. His argument with Abby was that they were being forced to live out miserable lives in a world they don't understand and that most had little chance of even making it home. Lester was moved by an upset Abby who wanted to save the creatures, and decided to blackmail Philip, implying that, as the anomaly operation couldn't possibly be kept secret forever, he would reveal Philip's cull of the creatures on that inevitable day, and people would simply refer to him as "Burton the dinosaur killer". He grudgingly agreed to spare the lives of the creatures, but told Lester that he wouldn't be forgetting it. Episode 4.5 Philip later tried to recruit Connor into his own team studying the anomalies, however Connor was reluctant to decide without talking to Abby first, to his annoyance. The ADD picked up a new anomaly, but its signal was fluctuating, and Philip told the team to get down there before remembering it was Lester's call, who agreed and wasn't pleased with Philip butting in. Because the signal wasn't strong enough to confirm an exact location, Philip decided to do something himself and somehow managed to lock onto the anomaly's exact loocation. He ordered Abby and Connor to prioritise the anomaly instead of the creature, but Lester reminded him that he ran the operation. However Philip convinced Connor to go after the anomaly, and helped Jess lead him to it. Connor found the remnants of a fuel-smuggling operation in the seaside cave, and saw that there was a metallic substance near the anomaly, and Philip and Connor both came to realise that acid created by dumped fuel was causing the anomaly to become weakened. Philip was elated by the discovery, and after some trouble with the Lanyrinthodont, they were returned. When Connor arrived back at the ARC, he told Philip he didn't want to abandon the others and would work for Philip in his spare time, and he told Connor that their work must remain secret, making it clear that even Abby wasn't allowed to know. Episode 4.7 Philip came into Connor's own lab as he was showing off his Anomaly Dating Calculator, agreeing with Abby that it was impressive. As the two left to deal with a new anomaly, Philip warned Connor that not everything made in the lab would concern the ARC team. Philip met Danny Quinn, who had come through the anomaly and was at the ARC, saying he wouldn't blame him if he had killed Helen Cutter as he may have had no choice, but Danny said it was a combination of a raptor and falling off a cliff that finished her off. Danny was suspicious of Philip, implying that he knew he did anomaly research with Helen as he was mentioned a few times in her notes. Philip brushed him off, and once he went to talk to his brother he told Lester that Danny seeme d badly shaken from his experience and seemed stressed after the encounter. As he began to leave the ARC, Connor stopped his car and told Philip that he had been doing projections based on the anomalies they had encountered and that their rate of appearance was growing. Philip asked what it meant and Connor said it would be a catastrophe, tens of thousands of anomalies opening at once, but wasn't sure what would happen exactly. Philip assured Connor that they would do something about it and invited him into his car, saying they had much to talk about. Episode 5.1 Philip reviewed Matt's interogation of Patrick and read his report on Danny's departure before he confronted him, asking if Danny had said anything before he'd left, but Matt said he'd been to preoccupied with Patrick. Philip then visited Connor in his lab, telling him that his convergance theory wasn't proof of much, and told him to accompany him elsewhere. They headed to a Prospero Industries facility, and after making him sign a confidentiality form, introduced him to his New Dawn project. He explained that it was supposed to take the energy of anomaly's and turn it into a safe fuel that could be given to the world for free, and wanted Connor's help. He then assigned April Leonard to be his assistant. Later on April contacted Philip from inside Connor's lab to tell him that Connor would have read the New Dawn file by morning. Philip then ordered her to see if Danny had told anyone about his connection with Helen, have Connor kept on a tight leash until they were certain of his loyalty and revealed that Connor's anomaly convergance theory was a key piece to a breakthrough. Episode 5.4 Philip arrived to inspect Connor's man-made anomaly, however it had closed. He cast aside Connor's apologies, saying he didn't have to. When the anomaly was reopened and the team discovered what they were up to, Philip ordered them to ignore the anomaly before leaving to oversee the data they were receiving at Prospero. When the data transfer stopped because the anomaly had been locked, he called Connor and learned that a swarm of beetles had come through the anomaly. This didn't deter Philip from ordering Connor to unlock the anomaly until he learned that the beetles could eat through concrete. He intially decided not to risk New Dawn, however April convinced him that they should be prepared to make a few sacrifices for their cause. He told Connor about his plan to incinerate the ARC, saying it was due to the risk to the public, and Connor asked that he wait until he tried his own plan to kill the beetles. However Philip decided to initiate the destruction sequence, however the beetles had caused the program to fail and Connor's plan erradicated the threat. He pretended he had waited for Connor when he came to the New Dawn facility, and said that the data they had collected had allowed them to understand how to make their plan work even more, and told Connor to come the next day for a systems check. However he had already created a larger version of Connor's device, and watched as it began coming online. Episode 5.5 Philip arrived in Lester's office to find everyone in their, and asked Lester what it was all about. When he asked Lester what was going on, Lester recieved a call about a Tyrannosaurus in the middle of the city, and told Philip their little secret was out. He wanted to go to New Dawn with Connor, however Connor needed help with his prototype, delaying them. When they were prepared to leave, they learned that anomalies were opening all over the world, the begining of the convergance, and noted they were about to make history. Connor asked why Philip hadn't been surprised by his convergence theory when he had first told him, and Philip admitted that New Dawn was his answer and hadn't wanted Connor distracted. En-route they took a shortcut through an underground parking lot, where a Kaprosuchus charged into the car, flipping it. Philip recovered, and opted to leave Connor and start New Dawn, and when Connor told Philip that the machine wouldn't work and that Matt was from the future, he thought that it was a lie. Having taken a part from Connor's EMD, noting he had nearly entirely trusted Connor, and left it out of his reach before leaving. When he arrived at New Dawn he began the startup sequence, and when Connor arrived and tried shutting the process down from elsewhere he locked Connor out of the system. When Matt arrived, he said that New Dawn would solve the anomaly problem, and had Matt restrained while he started up the machine. Despite Connor's apparent sabotage, Philip was prepared for Connor, who had in fact made the machine ready, and activated it. As his anomaly formed, he noted to Matt that everything was fine and that the anomaly was beautiful. Episode 5.6 Matt kept warning Philip of what he has done, and pleaded to let him go and find Connor, but Philip refused, believing that nothing was wrong. When Matt asked if Philip had actually cared about Connor he said he had but if Connor was dead, it was Matt's fault. He had two guards escort Matt out while he began observed the machine. Later a worker told Philip the anomaly was growing too fast, to Philip's surprise, which grew as the building shuddered due to the anomaly's growth. He was too preoccupied to deal with Emily when she was captured and ordered her to be taken away. As the sun's rays started penetrating the Earth, Philip was forced to watch as the staff evacuated the building despite ordering them to stay. As the shaking intensified he walked out the building to see what was going on and saw what his work was doing, and realised Helen had tricked him. Matt, Connor and Abby arrived to find Philip sitting with shock, and he was pleased to see Connor alive. He disregarded Abby's claims that Helen had turned his humanity against him, saying she had stroked his ego. Though he was initially skeptical they could stop the anomaly, he realised they was a way, and he went with Matt to the control room, telling him that the only hope is to vaporise the building. Matt realised Philip was going to sacrifice himself as there was no way he could escape in time, and the two shook hands before Matt left with the rest of the team. Philip caused the building to self-destruct, sacrificing himself, although his plan failed as the anomaly had become self-sustaining. Creatures Encountered *Rex *Kaprosuchus Appearances * S4 Prequel Episode 3 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.7 *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 Source *http://www.google.com/hostednews/ukpress/article/ALeqM5g1M8UiqRY1F0I8HopIkWtQy5xTOA *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/pressreleases/programmepressreleases/primevalisback/default.html Burton, Philip Burton, Philip Burton, Philip Burton, Philip Category:Victims Burton, Philip Category:Series 5